


The Sapphire

by AssassinorActressWhoKnows



Series: The Fire Empire [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Concubine, Emotionally unstable, Everything Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), POV Katara (Avatar), Sapphire Fire, Southern Water Tribe, fire prince zuko, hidden past, mentioned Iroh, mentioned Sokka, mentioned Ursa, servant - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinorActressWhoKnows/pseuds/AssassinorActressWhoKnows
Summary: The girl with the blue eyes only had one purpose. To serve the Empire.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Fire Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	The Sapphire

The girl with the blue eyes only had one purpose. To serve the Empire. So she waited. Was primped and prodded by servants as they worked on her. They heated and slicked her hair until it was as smooth as those native to the country. The servants painted her lips and brushed her features with powders. They scented her body and made it smooth, afterwards dressing her in two dressing layers, _It’s more than I’ve had in years._ The girl ignored the servants as they chatted with each other, ignored the comments they made towards her, _and they think I’m from the Colonies… what would they say if they knew the truth?_

When the girl with the blue eyes was deemed ready by the women, guards were called to take her to what were to be her new chambers. They walked in silence, taking empty passageways with twists and turns she couldn’t keep track of. _Sokka would have remembered… He always had a knack for that sort of thing._

They continued on until they reached her chambers, bigger and more grandiose than anything she’d ever had for herself before. A bed big enough to fit three people with a little bit of wiggle room, _or two people who will need a lot of wiggle room_ , she thought slyly, almost picturing her brother saying those words. There was even a full vanity with a mirror, a vase of white flowers sitting on top, as well as a sitting area with a tea set ready for her use. _At least there’s something else for us to do besides… well._ The guards left her inside, closing the door after her as she went to go sit. She sat there, not quite sure what to do with herself besides wait, _come on Katara you can do this…_ until a knock on the door and the announcement of the prince.

The blue eyed girl quickly knelt, her forehead pressed against her hands on the ground as he came into the room. Katara didn’t dare look up or speak, waiting there as the prince ordered the guards to close the door. It was silent, and the girl could only assume the prince was taking her in as he stood by the door.

“They changed your hair.”

Katara stayed still, her head whirling at his words as she tried to hold her tongue, attempting to hold onto her training. _How very astute of you, ‘Your Majesty’…_

_“_ Oh, you may stand,” he said quickly. “And speak. Please.” Katara got up slowly, gracefully, and looked at the prince. They stared at each other, and Katara assumed he was truly taking her in as she was he. He was tall, handsome, chiseled… But almost all attention was brought to the burn scar covering a quarter of his face, put on display by the crowned topknot he wore.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” She said, her heart beating rapidly as she smiled gently at him, hoping the nervousness she felt wasn’t showing in her eyes, much less the touches of frustration that held her heart.

“Zuko, please. Call me Zuko,” He walked until he was in front of her, standing stiffly as if he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Zuko...”

The two continued looking at each other, not speaking, and Katara could feel the awkwardness in the air to such a degree the prince could probably firebend it away. _Does he not know what to do either? I can’t exactly be his firs_ _t-_ _m_ _aybe I should…_ Katara grabbed one of his hands with both of her own, pressing it to her forehead before bringing it back down, continuing to hold his hand.

“Tea, Prince Zuko?” she asked, glancing to the set beside her before looking back to him. Katara could feel his heart beating rapidly as he seemed to take in the moment.

“I- yes,” the prince replied. “That sounds good.”

They sat down, the prince of the Empire still holding on to one of her hands. Katara moved her hand that was free over the water, her fingers moving lightly as she traced the water, checking for its temperature.

“Your maj- Prince Zuko, I don’t suppose you would heat the water for me to make the tea with, would you?”

The prince smirked at her, pressing the hand he held to his lips, as he moved his other to the water holder. They stared at each other until steam began to rise. _This is a bit… different than a couple minutes ago…_

“Prince Zuko, I will need both hands if I’m going to perform the tea ceremony.” Katara said, playfully pulling her hand closer to herself.

“You don’t need two hands to add water to leaves,” The prince growled in response, pulling her hand, in return, back to his mouth.

“I’m afraid there is much more to making tea than just adding water to leaves,” Katara joked. The prince let go of her hand and she began to perform the ceremony.   
“You sound like my uncle,” he stated. Katara continued, pouring the water over, then into the tea pot.

“I didn’t realize the Dragon of the West was such a fan of tea.” Katara poured the water onto the tray as she continued the ceremony.

“More like a fanatic,” The prince grumbled, but with a glance Katara noticed a soft smile on his face. _Who would have thought…_

“Are the two of you close?” She asked him, scraping tea leaves into the tea pot. He watched her as she worked, seeming to sit on the question as she went through the motions.

“Yes… we are,” he said. “There was a time when he was the only person I had.”

Katara froze momentarily, her heart thumping rapidly as she heard his words. _His only family,_ she thought, trying to control herself and continue through her ministrations. _The Crown prince of the Fire Empire wants to try to say that he only had the General? The man who-_ she took a deep breath, pouring more water into the tea pot, and painting a small smile on her face.

“Then I am glad you had him Prince Zuko.”

Katara looked at him once more only to find him already staring at her. They looked away from each other, both shifting in their sits as Katara began to finish the tea ceremony, pouring their final cups of the drink. The girl placed the prince’s cup in front of him, before grabbing her own and turning to him to give the formality.

“To your health and prosperity, Prince Zuko.” The prince grabbed his own cup and held it towards her.

“To the people we have,” He said in response. Katara continued to hold her cup out to the prince as he took his first sip. “Jasmine… Drink, please.”

They sat in silence, drinking their tea. Katara watching his cup to see when it would need to be refilled. The prince continued to drink his tea, almost unnoticeably shifting besides her, acting as if he had something he wanted to say.

“Why did they change your hair?” The prince asked. Katara took a sip of her tea, contemplating how to answer him.

“I suppose they thought this would be more to your liking, Prince Zuko. More like a woman native to the nation that started our… great Empire,” She worked out, trying not to fiddle with her hair as she spoke. “Is it not to your liking, Your Majesty?”

“No it’s not bad, you’re still beautiful.” He rushed out, blushing as he spoke to her. “I just thought you were beautiful before, too.”

_He’s soft, sweet... It can’t be real,_ _it’s all a ploy_ _. He’s the Phoenix King’s son after all. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in his blood. I need to be careful._ Katara reached out her hand to grab one of his, squeezing gently before tracing her fingers against his wrist, feeling his pulse as his heart beat. _I’m tired of having to be careful. I just want this to end._ She took her hand off of his. _“_ Thank you, Prince Zuko. You honor me.”

“What’s your name?”

Katara took another sip of her rapidly cooling tea, holding the cup tightly in her hands as she looked once more at the man.

“Sapphire, Your ma-”

“No,” the prince interrupted. He set his tea on the tray before looking back at Katara earnestly, his hands squeezing the fabric of his robes. “I remembered that. From the first time I… met you. But that isn’t your real name… is it?”

Katara looked at the prince before her, setting her own cup down as her heart raced. _Why does he want to know? It’s not like I’m.. He can’t know that… I’m not who I was._ The girl held her hands in her lap, sitting still, and holding her breath.

“No… it isn’t, Your Majesty. But I haven’t been called anyone else in a very long time.” Katara took another sip of her cold tea before continuing the mantra she had once been told. “It is a gift for someone not of the native nation to be given the chance to assimilate. And with my eyes,” Katara looked at the prince, “the name came quickly. Your nation has… honored me with the… opportunities I was given.”

“I see.” _He sees? What does he mean he sees?_

“Would you like more tea, Prince Zuko?” Katara asked as she grabbed the tea pot, pouring herself some more tea. She looked to the prince, holding the pot out as she waited for his answer. Instead of giving one, he grabbed her wrist and yanked Katara towards himself, the tea pot clattering to the ground. With his other hand he held her face close to his, cupping it gently.

“I’m sorry that I’m not any better at this. At the talking and the, well. You’re my first concubine. The first person to truly be mine. I want this to go well. Us to go well...” The prince said earnestly to her.

“The tea spilled.” Katara blurted out. She could feel herself blushing at her statement.

“Servants can clean it later. Sapphire,” he took his hand off her face and grabbed her other wrist gently. “If this is too much, if tonight is too much, we can wait. I know that there are… expectations, but we don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable doing.”

Katara moved her wrists in his hands, so that her hands held onto his wrists. She looked into the prince’s eyes as they sat, waiting. The prince’s heartbeat was fast and he seemed to radiate nervousness.

“You really mean it.” The girl stated. Without waiting for a reply, without thinking at all, Katara leaned up and kissed the prince. When they parted she pressed her forehead to his. “No one has given me a choice in a very long time.”

Katara pressed her lips against the prince’s and deepened their kiss. The prince moved his hands to her hair as they continued, as his tongue began to trace the inside of her mouth. Her hands clutched his robe and she moaned as he started to trace kisses down her jaw and suck at her neck. She moaned and his lips came up to her ear.

“Is this what you want?” He whispered, continuing in his ministrations. Katara could feel both of their hearts beating rapidly as one of her hands tangled in his hair.

“Yes. Zuko, yes.” She breathed out. He stood up, carrying her in his arms.

“Say my name again,” he growled as he carried her to her bed.

__________________________________________

Katara woke up at sunrise to the prince running his fingers through her hair. She moaned and turned her face into his chest.

“Good morning.” He said, his voice even more gravelly than before, due to sleep. Katara grumbled against his chest in response, grabbing the covers that had fallen around their waists and moving it above her head.

“Not a morning person?” He chuckled, lifting the covers so that he could see her again.

“‘m not a firebender… I don’... rise... with the sun,” Katara groaned into his chest. His bare chest. That her bare chest was pressed against… She looked down before realizing how close her bare leg was to his bare… _Tui and La how was that inside me?_ She blushed and sat up, fully awake, pulling the sheets up with her. _By the spirits we actually..._

“Sapphire?” Prince Zuko asked, sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her. _Like I’m his. I belong to the prince of the Fire Empire, the heir to the nation._ Katara tried to push down her panic and looked to the prince.

“Last night, was I to your satisfaction Prince Zuko?” He squeezed her closer to himself. _Once again, I’m Empire property…_

“You were amazing.” He said, the prince kissing her shoulder and leaning her against himself. Katara felt his fingers run through her hair again as she looked at the room around her. Her room. _Only this time I’ll never be able to escape._ “Last night,” he continued, not seeming to notice her internal dread. “Did it hurt for you?”

Katara felt a sense of mirth at his question. _It’s not as if the Empire hasn’t destroyed me and everyone I love already. What is a little pain compared?_ “No Your Majesty. You were very gentle with me for my first time.” He sighed into her shoulder before responding.

“I’m glad. I’ve heard horror stories before. No doubt you’ve heard worse than I have. I wanted it to be good for you too.”

“It was. The flowers, on the vanity.” Katara said, changing the subject. “Did you pick them?”

“Sort of,” Prince Zuko said sheepishly.”My uncle helped me. They’re actually his favorite flowers.”

“They’re beautiful. Kind of familiar, too.”

“I’d hoped so. They’re called White Lotus flowers, they originated in the Colonies,” Katara stiffened at his words but the prince seemed not to notice as he continued. “Uncle has some that he grows here in the castle gardens. He got them his last trip to Ba Sing Se, says they remind him of his favorite tile in Pai Sho.” Zuko laughed at the memory and nuzzled against Katara’s neck. “I had hoped they might bring a little touch of home for you.”

“That’s very kind of you Prince Zuko.” Katara said, turning into the man and brushing her hand against his jaw. “The white lotus is your uncle’s favorite piece in Pai Sho?”

“Mhmm,” he responded, leaning into her hand. “Calls it his lucky tile. Keeps it in his sleeve at all times.”

“Really?” Katara attempted to laugh nonchalantly, rubbing her hand against the back of his neck. “What about you Prince Zuko? Do you hold the same affinity for the White Lotus?”

“I never got into the game.” He said, lifting Katara into his lap and sitting up. “But I can’t deny how pretty the flower itself is.”

“So the two of us will never play together?” Katara joked, not sure if she felt relief or dread at the prince’s words. She wrapped both arms around his neck and he smirked.

“I think there are other games we could play together,” He stated confidently, moving his hands up and down her waist.   
“But not Pai Sho?”

“Not Pai Sho.” He answered, “but if you like the game this much, I’m sure Uncle would love to play with you. He’s always looking for people to beat.”

“I’d love to meet the great Dragon of the West.” Katara said, shifting her body as she sat on top of him. “But if we’re going to continue what we’re doing right now, we should stop talking about your family.”

“You’re right,” he flipped them over, so he was leaning over her. “Unfortunately, Sapphire, I have meetings I need to start getting ready for.” The prince started nipping at her collar.

“You shouldn’t be late to those,” Katara breathed out, rubbing her hands against his chest. “And I need to meet with Mistresses Lo and Li today.”

The prince looked up at her. “You definitely can’t be late to meet the old crones.” He went back down, pressing his lips against her skin.

“Zuko.”

“Hmm?”

“We need to get ready for the day.” She pushed against his chest and he got off of her.

“You’re right...” Prince Zuko said simply, looking at her. “You should have a dressing robe in your vanity, you can put it on and inform the guards that I will need something to put on before going back to my room. I will need servants to help me get dressed once I’m in my room, too.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Katara responded to his order instinctively. _Guess the fun and games are over. He is the prince after all. ‘Your master,’_ a voice in her head responded that sounded painfully familiar. _Come on Katara…_ She got out of bed and walked to the vanity, her fingers brushed against a petal of one of the White Lotus flowers before she put on the robe. _The White Lotus huh._ She felt the prince’s eyes on her as she put the robe on. As she walked to the door and spoke to the guard through the opening. She felt his eyes boring into her after she finished, closed the door, and began to tidy up the room.

“Come here.” He ordered after she folded their clothes from the night before and put his crown on top of his pile. She walked to the prince, taking him in where he sat as she got closer. His bare chest, his hair still mussed from sleep, _and other things._ The sheets that hid the rest of his body from her.

He gestured for her to sit in front of him and she did, only to be pulled closer to him. The prince brushed hair out of the girl’s face, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. _What is he doing,_ she wondered as he continued touching her hair.

“Last night was… it was-”

“Nice?” Katara tried to fill in as the prince struggled to find his words.

“More than,” he smiled softly, taking her hands in his. “I know that it will take... time for you to adjust to living here. I know it did for my mom as well. But I want this transition to be easy for you.”

“Thank you, Prince Zuko.” Katara said, squeezing his hands.

“Whatever you need is yours.” The prince continued, “You have my permission to be in any room in the palace, without express permission, besides the War Room and my personal quarters. It will be announced today.” _A golden cage is still a cage._

There was a knock at the door and Katara got up quickly, bowing to the prince before hurrying to the door as casually as she could muster. _A golden cage is still a cage. A golden cage is still a cage._ She thanked the servant and guards, a smile on her face as she took the prince’s robes, and closed the doors. _Still a cage. Still a cage._

Katara walked back to the prince and bowed as he got out of the bed, before helping him dress. She masked her anxiety, although every beat of her heart seemed to murmur _a cage_ to her. The girl tied off his robe and the prince lifted her chin to kiss her.

“There is great honor in what you are doing, Sapphire.” _A cage. A cage._

“Katara, Your Majesty. My real name is Katara.” _A cage. A cage._

“Katara,” he repeated. “My Katara, the Sapphire of the Fire Empire.” _A cage, a cage, a cage._ The prince kissed her once more before grabbing his crown. “Dinner, tonight? My quarters.”

“Your wish is my command, Prince Zuko.” _A cage, a cage, a cage, a cage._

“Tonight then,” he said before he walked out of her room. _His room. His palace. His nation. His, his, his._

Katara stood frozen where he left her before she collapsed in on herself, losing the control that she had had since being brought to the palace. She fell, wrapping her arms around herself, and she felt the water from the tea ceremony leave its container. She felt the room get colder as she lost control of her breath and the white lotus bouquet shudder as she tried not to scream, tried not to cry. _The White Lotus_ _._ Katara’s blood began to rise and she reached her hand out to the flowers, closing her hand into a fist and removing the water from the plant.

_After everything that’s happened… My cage is a cage but now it’s golden. I only have one purpose now. To serve the Empire._


End file.
